People's Religious Republic of Ajiristan
'' '' The People's Religious Republic of Ajiristan is a country located in the area known as the Middle East. Ajiristan is bordered by Iran, Afghanistan, and the Russian Federation. The country is a theocratic republic with a semi-presidential system and is run under fatima law. It is a direct successor of the former Kingdom of Ajir which ruled from 1673-1972 when the Ajiristani revolution took place and Mahmud Mahmoud took power and placed it into the Prime Minister, President, and of course, the Eternal Ruler and when the Ajiri SSR in the north was freed from the USSR in 1991 Ajiristan has many different ethnic groups living within its boundaries including native Ajiris, Arabs, Persians, and a small group of Orthodox Russians that moved in when the northern half of the nation was the Ajiri SSR. The native Ajiris are a Turkic ethnic group that speak a Turkic language with many hundreds of Arabic, Persian, and Russian loan words. Ajiri History The first inhabitants of the nation came from what is in present-day Iraq during the Silver Age. Fossil records show that the first Ajiri people made pancake-like foods and were masters of pottery. Over the next millenia various empires overtook the small landlocked country including the Persian, Roman, and Mongol empires. Finally during the midieval ages, the Seljuks and later the Ottomans and Mughals ruled various portions of modern Ajiristan. In 1862, the Russian Empire invaded Ajiristan and established their capital Saydh, better known by the Russians as Tzargrad there, named after the Tzar of Russia. Later on in the history of the nation the Ottomans fought the Tzar's forces and beat them in the infamous Battle of Al-Kushh when 2,000 Russians and 1,562 Turks lost their lives. Saydh prospered as the nation's capital until 1919 when the Ottoman Empire was defeated and the northern part of the country was given back to the newly-formed USSR as reparations by the Republic of Turkey forced into it by the League of Nations of course, while the southern half was founded as the 'Kingdom of Ajiristan', a British puppet-state in the region. The first post-war leader of the nation was a man named Vladimir Stelinsky. Stelinsky was born from Belarussian migrants in the city of Saydh in the year 1884 and then when he gained power in 1923, he immediately got autonomous powers from Moscow because they saw him as Russian and that he would keep the rebellious Ajiris under Soviet control. However Stelinsky had fallen in love with the Ajiri people, country, and culture, so thus when he was given autonomy, he called for a "National People's Revolution" against the oppressive regime of the sadistic Georgian-born Premier, Josef Stalin. The revolution ended in defeat and despair for the Ajiris and Stalin personally watched as six Red Army soldiers mowed down key leaders of the Ajirian rebellion with their PPSh-14s, including Stelinsky himself. This night became known as the "Night of the Executed Leaders" by the Ajiris and was never known by the rest of the world until the early 80s when German archaeologists working in the area found bones and skull fragments, one of which matched the late Stelinsky. Meanwhile the Ajiri SSR flourished as one of the only places to fully succumb to 'vile' capitalsit ways during the rules Khruschev and later leaders after Stalin's death. In 1991, when the USSR fell due to various socio-economic and political reasons, the People's Religious Republic of Ajiristan was able to spread from the south to the north and now the Ajiri people were one. The nation became economically stable, giving annual imports of oil to the West and an exporter of cheap Japanese and American cars. Then suddenly this all ended in 2021 with the outbreak of WWIII and the military junta run by the Al-Nimr terrorist organization. Involvement in World War III The PRA was fighting with the United Nations International Defense Command against the Sons of War and the United Crimson Star until the Al Nimr terrorists couped the democratic republic and replaced it with a conservative Islamic republic run by fatima law. Finally in 2024 did the United States and Great Britain kick the Al Nimr out of the country and then the only ones left were in Caymun.